Miss Mystic Falls
and compete for the title of Miss Mystic Falls while continues to struggle with his sudden thirst for blood after so long of drinking animal blood. Summary At the Founder's Day Gala, Elena and Caroline compete for the title of “Miss Mystic Falls” against other girls from town, including Tina Fell and Amber Bradley. Stefan is supposed to be Elena's escort but when he isn't waiting for her as she descends the staircase steps in. Damon and Elena lead out to the other girls and their escorts to dance. In the first part of the dance the dancers aren't allowed to touch each other as the dance symbolizes 'intimacy in near touch'. Elena is happy to have back in town, but Bonnie blames Stefan and Damon for Grams dying and tells Elena she won't make her choose and that Elena should leave her alone. Johnathan Gilbert attempts to intimidate Damon, but his plan doesn't have the desired effect. Damon discovers that Stefan is hiding a dangerous secret that could impact everyone in town. Stefan is still drinking human blood and can't control it. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Spencer Locke as Amber Bradley * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * David Anders as John Gilbert Co-Starring * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Autumn Dial as Tina Fell * Stepheny Brock as Blair Fell * Justin Price as Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Quotes :Sheriff Forbes: There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. Some of the supply was compromised. : Compromised? You mean..stolen? Sheriff Forbes: We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered, but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing it. John: Meaning the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft. : I know what she meant.. : : (referring to blood Stefan stole) Well, well...he's a liar and a thief....So, when were you gonna share? : Go ahead. Help yourself. : No, no, I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie. : So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me. What's your problem? I have it under control. : Under control? You robbed a hospital. : : Listen Elena, I can't just pretend like everything is okay. Everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires from the tomb. And now they're out, which means she died for nothing. : I'm so sorry, Bonnie. What can I do to make it better? : That's just it. There's nothing you can do. I blame him Elena, him and Damon... And I'm not going to put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. : : John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Johnathan Sr. back in 1864. Anna: What are you, his errand boy? : I don't know what it is, but I don't want him to have it. :John: You look miserable. : Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at? John: You can fight it if you want, but it's part of being a Gilbert. : Yea, you uh... you mentioned you know a lot about the family. Do you know anything about our ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert? John: Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask? : Well, I read his journal. John: Is that right? : Yea, uh I actually found it in all dad's stuff. John: A little surprising, most of them are locked away. : There's more of them? John: Johnathan Gilbert journaled his whole life..right down to the bitter insane drunken end. The guy had a lot of demons. : : Stefan's still drinking human blood. : What? : Yeah, a month ago I would've rejoiced. But with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle. : I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal. : He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house. : Oh, my god... : He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he spent all this time fighting it, when he should've been learning how to control it and now it's controlling him instead. : : I was gonna tell you. : When? : I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood...it doesn't change anything. : It's changing you. : Why because I kept it a secret from you? Come on, Elena. Look, given the way that you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that? : Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying. And you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan. :Anna: What are you going to do now..now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you. : I don't know. There's a part of me that's so angry.. that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memories, but.. there's also this other part of me that's glad. I..I don't want to remember Vicki like that. Anna: As a monster? : No, as someone who wanted to hurt me. Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back, but then things changed. All the time we spent together. I would never do anything to hurt you..not now..you know that right? : Yeah, I know that. : : I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother. Amber Bradley: Do you want to hurt me? : I want to kill you. I want to rip into your skin, and I want to feed on your blood..under your skin..pulsating..flowing..your carotid artery right there. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but.. it doesn't have to make a mess..so you don't have to waste any. Amber Bradley: What's stopping you? : If I do this, If i give in, there's no going back. Amber Bradley: Then don't. : I just want one taste..that's all I need..just one taste. Gallery Miss Mystic Falls04.jpg|Caroline at the Miss Mystic Fall pageant. 119.jpg|Elena at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Miss Mystic Falls08.jpg|Elena, Caroline and Tina. Miss Mystic Falls.jpg|Anna talking to Jeremy. Miss Mystic Falls06.jpg|Damon to the rescue being Elena's escort in the last minute when Stefan didn't show. Miss Mystic Falls09.jpg|Elena and Damon, the "intimacy at near touch" dance. Miss Mystic Falls10.jpg|Damon and Elena, intimacy dance. Miss Mystic Falls11.jpg|Elena and Damon dancing. Miss Mystic Falls12.jpg|Stefan compeling Amber. Miss Mystic Falls13.jpg|Elena and Damon seeing Stefan. Miss Mystic Falls15.jpg|Elena huging Stefan. normal_mmf26.jpg|Stefan and Amber. normal_mmf24.jpg|Stefan with Vampire face. normal_mmf25.jpg|Stefan after punching the mirror. normal_mmf22.jpg|Stefan and Amber. normal_mmf21.jpg|Stefan after drinking human blood. normal_mmf20.jpg|Stefan. normal_mmf17.jpg|Stefan with blood. normal_mmf18.jpg normal_mmf013.jpg normal_mmf011.jpg normal_mmf012.jpg normal_mmf010.jpg normal_mmf004.jpg normal_mmf002.jpg normal_mmf003.jpg Normal mmf008.jpg|As Elena walks down the straircase Vampire Diaries Anna and Jeremy.jpg Vampire Diaries Anna and Jeremy..jpg Vampire Diaries Anna and Damon.jpg Vampire Diaries Anna and Damon..jpg Cultural References *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde, a character from the 1886 novella by Robert Louis Stevenson *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_and_the_Terrible,_Horrible,_No_Good,_Very_Bad_Day Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day], a 1972 children's book by American writer Judith Viorst Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Stefan * This is the only episode thus far to feature Stefan as the antagonist. * This episode had 3.33 million viewers in USA. * Bonnie returns in this episode. This is her first appearance since Fool Me Once, after a 4 episode absence. * Matt does not appear in this episode. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Episodes featuring Bonnie Bennett Category:Episodes featuring Caroline Forbes Category:Episodes featuring Jeremy Gilbert